


Movie Night

by RainyDaysAreMyThing



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-01-04 14:10:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18345263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainyDaysAreMyThing/pseuds/RainyDaysAreMyThing
Summary: Fionna finally realizes the truth about Marshall Lee and Prince Gumball.I wrote this back in 2015, and I am just now getting the courage to post it.





	1. Tomato Juice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marshall Lee asks for juice. Fionna cleans up.

Fionna's eyes moved across the room as she stared at the two men that sat before her. It was dark in the room but the warm glow from BMO's screen helped her to see them clearly. Prince Gumball, on her right, sat in the plush chair with his legs rested comfortably over an arm. He had shifted from his upright position about two hours ago, complaining that his neck was getting stiff. He held a plain purple mug in his lap with both palms around it. Marshall Lee, on the other hand, made himself completely at home. He was laid stretched out on a blanket across their wooden floor, an elbow propped up on Fionna's bed pillow so he could rest his head in the palm of his hand. Her eyes were torn from the vampire to the screen as a loud scream sounded throughout the room.

They were watching a movie, as this was the only way now for them all to be together without the other two arguing. Usually there were four for guy's night, but Lumpy Space Prince couldn't make it this night. He had ditched them for a late night party, but they didn't mind. It was better this way. He was always talking through the movie, complaining that there weren't enough lumps, or that he could've made the movie much better. Plus, Fionna enjoyed having the men's company to herself, even when they were fighting. They were always fighting now-a-days it seems, but Fionna's presence could make them stop at least for a little while. Fionna enjoyed it sometimes, she'd like to think that they were fighting over her, but she knew that it was much deeper and goes back way further than her time. 

"You enjoying the movie Fifi?" Marshall asked turning onto his back so he could look at her. She was glad that her attention was on the screen and she had not been caught staring at the vampire king. He had a small smile on his face as he waited for her answer, and she returned it. "Hmm, yeah it's good." 

He nodded at that, turning back over to face the gummy prince. His smile changed into a smirk as he looked at the now scowling prince. "Yeah, and how 'bout you Bubba? Is it good for you?" Fionna watched the interaction, gripping her own mug in her hands, hoping that the simple teasing question wouldn't set off another argument. The prince slowly removes his eyes from the screen and bore into the dark haired man. "It's fine, thank you." He quickly looked back to the screen, taking a small sip from his mug. It was Marshall's turn to bring a movie, so it was normal for him to be curious about their opinions. Fionna let out a small sigh as the room went quiet again. Marshall's eyes stayed on the prince for a moment and Fionna's stayed on him.

"Yeah, no problem." Marshall Lee responded putting his head down again, trying to hide the smile forming on his face in the pillow. _'Maybe all the positivity was getting to him.'_ Fionna thought. She turned her head to look at Gumball again. He looked as though he were struggling to keep his eyes on the screen, or maybe he was just uncomfortable sitting like that. When Gumball shifted in his seat, she decided that she had watched him enough. Turning her head, Fionna noticed that she wasn't the only one who was watching the prince. Marshall Lee had his head completely turned towards Gumball, his chin buried in the plush pillow. He was just flat out watching the pink prince, but his head turned quickly when Gumball looked over. The vampire king noiselessly began to float into the air, flipping over and moving into a full body stretch. He yawned, smacking his lips together, as his old bones creaked inside of his teenaged body. "Think I could get a refill Fi?" He asked grabbing the empty glass and shaking it in her direction.

"Sure thing Marshy." She smiled stretching herself as she stood up from the couch. She grabbed the glass and made her way to the kitchen area. Standing up from grabbing another can of Cake's tomato juice, she could hear the harsh whispers begin. "Could you do me a favor and not watch me during the film?" The coldness in Gumball's voice made Fionna pause. She put the can opener down so she could listen better without the noise of grating metal in the way. "I don't know what you mean Gummy." Marshall's voice dripped with false innocence, he was provoking of course.

"Oh, you know exactly what I am talking about."

"You can't tell me what I know, you're not in my head."

"Yes I can and yes I am. And I can tell you it is pretty empty in here."

"Oh yeah, well one thing I do know is-"

"And what's with you asking Fionna for a refill? Are you trying to get us alone?"

"Ooh, I am soo very sorry your highness. I was _thirsty_ , I didn't realize that you were the only one allowed to have thirst." Fionna quickly opened the can as she heard rustling in the room. She poured the tomato juice carefully into the glass to avoid a mess that could make her waste more time. She wanted to prevent a physical fight, not that it has ever gotten that far. Though the two have shown that when it came to it, they were excellent fighters when it came to their friendship closed fist was a taboo. Sometimes the prince could get a bit hands-on when pushed far enough. He was mostly a 'shover' and 'face smusher' when he couldn't get his point across. The king would never punch the prince, he was a 'yeller' and a 'storm out of the roomer'. 

Fionna picked up the glass when she was done and rushed back into the living room, handing the glass off to Marshall Lee. She flopped onto to the couch, her eyes darting between the two to take in what happened. Marshall was sitting up, his hand now wrapped around the glass of tomato juice, a smirk on his lips. Gumball was sitting correctly in his chair, pretending to stretch his arms as he avoided eye contact with both. "So what did I miss?" She asked sitting back onto the couch. She knew that they weren't paying attention, but she didn't want them knowing that she knew. Gumball sputters for an answer before looking to the vampire king for help. Marshall rolled his eyes at the prince and took a slow sip from his glass just to torture him a second more. "It was mostly dialogue Fi, no good action yet." 

The room falls silent again as the eyes all turn back towards the screen. After a few minutes, and a handful of explosions, the door to the treehouse slams open and closed, then footsteps could be heard making their way up the trunk to the living area. "Why is it so darn dark in here?!" The light flickers on abruptly causing the vampire to hiss and turn burying his face in the pillow as his retinas burned. Everyone rolled their eyes at the king's theatrics, except Fionna who giggled. "Cake's home!" The teen cheered throwing her arms in the air. 

"Another movie night?" The magical cat asked, "This is the third time this month. I thought 'guys' night' was once a month?" She stood on her two back legs, an arm propped on the spot where her hip would be if she weren't rectangular. She looked to the grown men with a stern look for keeping her sister up so late. Marshall Lee shrugged and drained the red color from the tomato juice instead of drinking it this time. Prince Gumball, on the other, shrunk under the cat's gaze and opened his mouth to apologize but was interrupted. "Yeah well, it's also the third night of you ditching me for Monochrome, but _I'm_ not complaining." The girl shrugged her eyes on the screen so she doesn't seem immature when she pouts. Cake's cheeks went red under her fur as smothered giggles came from the vampire. She coughed and placed both hands on her hips and puffed out her chest before beginning to climb up to their shared bedroom. "Well you just make sure you clean up after your guests."

"Goodnight Cake." 

"Night"

It was quiet again, but it was an awkward silence. They hadn't noticed how late it had gotten, and Fionna was beginning to realize how tired she actually was. Marshall began to float again, this time moving into an upright position. "You know what, I think I'm gonna call it a night too. I promised LSP that I would play at his party and I can't put it off any longer." Fionna looked to him slight confusion on her face, he had said that he didn't want to go to the party. Plus, they still had one more movie left. Could he see how tired she was? Or did he really need to go? She just nodded and stood so she could walk him to the door. "Me as well. Well not the party, but I've got to check on the sentient cookies I left in the incubator. It would be best not to leave them with no one to imprint upon. Or worse they imprint on Cinnamon Bun!" Fionna gave a quiet laugh as the prince stood from his seat as well. 

"Alright well, don't forget next time is your place PG." Fionna said walking the two royal men down to the treehouse's door

"I still have not found any films Fionna, at least none that would hold your interest." The gummy prince frowned 

"It doesn't have to movie related fun-"

"Yeah right! It's ok Fi, we can have it at my place again." Marshall said patting the prince's shoulder 

"Great! Ok, Peeg, you have to bring snacks." Fionna said fiddling with the doorknob hesitant to let the men go. 

"That I can do! Thank you for another great night Fionna. You are such a great hostess." Gumball said causing the girl's cheeks to flush. She always enjoyed praise from the men, and they were always quick to offer it. She slaps her cheeks to cover up the red before giving an energetic thumbs up. "Alright see you guys later!" They did their farewells and Fionna watched them leave. Gumball called his giant hawk-like bird, while Marshall morphed into a giant bat. Fionna waved her friends goodbye once more as they flew off. She closed the wooden door up before heading back up to the living area to clean up the small mess they had left. She picked up the glass Marshall Lee had and her own mug, taking them to the sink, telling herself that she'd clean them in the morning. She goes over to the small blue-green robot ejecting the tape and placing the sleeping game down on the couch. 

She sighs bending down to grab her plush pillow from the ground, hesitantly raising it up to her nose and sniffing. The scent of the vampire king still lingers there, and something about it feels comforting. He smells like matches, vanilla, and a slight hint of death. The warmth of her cheeks brings her out of her trance and she shakes her head trying to shake out all the weird thoughts. She moves the pillow to her elbow and bends again to pick up the blanket. When she tugs it up something drops from the folds. It was small and square, it was a dark color so it was hard to see in the dark room. Fionna puts the blanket and pillow back down so she could pick the object up. She goes over and lights a couple candles hoping the light wouldn't wake the sleeping cat upstairs. Turning it in her hands over and over and then opening it, she sees that it is Marshall Lee's. It held many pictures of Marshall's favorite band and Marshall jamming out. There was a small blue button and few golden coins that Fionna had probably given him. She took a closer look at the pictures and saw that there was a recent picture of the three.

In fact, that's what most of the pictures consisted of, except the last three. One was of Marshall Lee and Gumball dressed in old timey, yet still fashionable clothes. Marshall's arm was wrapped around the prince's shoulders. They wore matching goofy grins on their faces, not even looking towards the camera. The next one was of a baby with big blue eyes and little swirls of golden blonde hair. She was dressed in pale blue stripped overalls, cuddling with Marshall's beloved stuffed creature Hambo. The third picture was of the brightly smiling baby girl in between the two men. The men were smiling too, just not as brightly as the previous pictures. Fionna scrunched her eyebrows together as she studied the picture. "Fionna come on, turn off the light!" Cake yelled rustling in her drawer bed. Fionna was quick to tuck the thick rectangle in her hat and blow out the candles. "Coming!" 

The next day, Fionna sat on the couch polishing her sword and ignoring all the moving her sister did. She could feel the cat's eyes on her and she already knew what was going to happen. "Fi, I'm-uh-I'm going out again." Cake called making her way to the window. She opened the window, and watched her younger sister. "Yeah alright, have fun."

"Usually do." Cake mumbled to herself grinning as she stretched her first two paws out of the window. Fionna looked over questioningly, too distracted to have heard her sister's mumbles. "What was that?" 

"Uh-I said, 'you too'! As in you have fun too." Cake said rushing to stretch the rest of herself out of the window to stop herself from furthering this awkward conversation. Fionna nodded, looking back at her sword making sure she got every stain. "Alright, see you later." 

"Yes I will be seeing you later, also." Fionna could still feel her sister's presence at the window even after her farewell. She put her sword down and stared into her sister's eyes. The two sat like this for a minute, just watching each other. The air was awkward between them and Fionna couldn't stand it anymore. "Scat cat!" Fionna said jumping up from her spot and closing the window on her sister. She waited until she knew Cake was gone away from the treehouse before she considers leaving. She knew that Marshall Lee would probably be sleeping, and PG would be up to something sciency. She shrugged as she decided on the Candy Kingdom, knowing she would get yelled at less for bothering the prince. Before she left she made sure to grab the wallet from underneath her pillow because if she met up with Peeg, they would most likely meet with Marshall Lee again.


	2. Cookies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gumball and Fionna bake some cookies. Marshall Lee gets a wake up call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your kudos, comments, and reads do not go unnoticed! YOU GUYS really make my day when I see those! Thank you very much for your support!

"PEEEEEGEEEEE!" Fionna calls, stretching out the name as she runs down the corridor of the candied palace. She had her eyes closed as she took in the nearly overpowering smell or the sweet castle. She was used to the sugary smell but the rushing wind coming from her speeding pace brought it all back full force.

"Fionna?"

Fionna abruptly turned around to be met with a black faded band tee. "M-Marshall?" She asked staring at the slender chest. _'What would Marshall Lee be doing here at this time of morning?'_ Fiona asked herself, her eyebrows furrowing together. As she moved her eyes upwards, she realized her mistake. Pale pink flesh became bright red at the name change. This was not Marshall Lee. "Sorry PG. I didn't know it! I uh- I'm sorry, were you sleeping?" She asked 

The man wore burgundy sleep pants with the black shirt. His eyes looked tired but his smile was warm. Fionna sneaks a peek around the prince into the room he had just came out of. It was a bedroom, decorated with deep purples and pale pinks. She nearly shuddered at the thought of being invited into somewhere so private. She was brought out of thought as the prince began to talk, his voice still heavy from sleep. "It's okay Fionna, I was already up. I was just about to get ready for the day." Gumball smiles turning back into his room.

"Those are your jammies?," She asked following him in, ignoring the taboo of it all. "Is that Marshall's shirt?" 

He wasn't denying her access and he had left the door open. She looks around the room, it was bigger than her own but he was a prince and he didn't have to share it with anyone. It wasn't as lavish as the rest of the kingdom, maybe this is just how the prince liked it. The open curtains leading to a balcony, let in the bright light from the sun illuminating the room more. Small couch, bed, wardrobe, mirror, the lack of furniture made the room look even bigger. She looks over at the prince who was rummaging through the wardrobe that was filled with clothes. The clothes didn't look like the prince's usual dressy attire. No, in fact he pulled out a pair of faded purple jeans and a pale pink t-shirt that was nearly white from the wardrobe. There were two doors on the wall, one must be a closet where he kept the princely clothing. 

"Um, yes. Well no, it was a gift from Marshall Lee, so it is mine." 

"It seems pretty old."

"It is pretty old." He smiles at the shirt

"Why do you still have it?" She asked not noticing the gummy man freeze his actions, "I thought you hated him?"

"What? No, I don't hate-is that what he..." Gumball sputters hugging the clothes to his chest before spinning around with a tight smile, "I'm need to freshen up."

"Sure PG. What do you wanna do while we wait for Marshy?" She asked as the prince closed the doors to his wardrobe. 

"Well as you know I have a very busy schedule." He says and looks at the heroine, "But I can put those things aside, maybe we can find something to do."

She smiles and nods her head as he makes his way to a door on the wall. The door lead to a beautiful bathroom, white and pink swirls covered the walls and unlike the prince's bedroom, it was lavish just like the rest of the castle. Fionna was about to follow the prince in for a better view when the door closed in her face. A red hot blush covered her entire face as she realized what she tried to do. 

"Yeah, sorry, I'll just wait out here!" She called hoping it would make up for her actions

She covers her face with her hands and mimes a groan. She jumps up and down, then takes a long hard look in the body mirror Gumball has beside his wardrobe. She looks at herself in the mirror, and sees reflection. The girl was a teenage hero, but a prince made of gum has reduced her to these giddy emotions that she couldn't explain. Why was she like this? 

After a few hours of what Gumball considers 'fun' activities, it began cooling down outside. They were currently baking snacks to bring to Marshall's house. Gumball was wearing a dark purple apron, but Fionna was used to the color scheme by now. She was wiping her hands free from batter with a kitchen rag while Gumball cleaned up. She was having a great time with the prince but as the temperature on the windows cooled more, the more antsy she was to visit the vampire king. 

"Do you think Marshall's awake now?" 

Gumball looked up from the bowl he was cleaning out to the window. He looked around outside, then up to the sky to see where the sun was. He shook his head, looking back down to the bowl. "Most likely not. It is still very early for him." 

Fionna was walking around another corridor, this one outside of the kitchen so she could still talk to the prince. He was humming as he cleaned up. He had banished her from helping after the goodies were in the oven, saying that he liked his pans in a specific order. While that was true, he mostly wanted her out so the mess wouldn't grow bigger from her 'help'. "But he sometimes make exceptions for us." She said looking at something that was sitting on a small table nestled against the wall, and hidden behind a of couple plants. She was a hero, who searched dungeons for fun, a couple of plants were not going to stop her.

"Yes, but he did have a late night." 

"You and Marshall used to be friends?" She asked with genuine curiosity, but got silence in return. She picked up the object that was so poorly hidden, it was a picture. She walked to the archway of the kitchen and stared at the gummy prince's back. His pink gum hands were in the sink, making the air smell sweeter and his hands were probably sticky. "Peeg?"

"We're still friends." He said quietly turning off the water and drying his hand with a dusty white powder. Fionna walked over to him and showed him the picture.

"Yeah but, not like this."

In a black frame was a picture of Marshall Lee, he was holding Gumball on his back in a piggyback. They wore matching black band tees, with neon green and red words, but while Marshall wore black skinny jeans, Gumball wore white. Marshall had his snake like tongue out and one eye scrunched up where grey met pink. One hand was held up in a 'rock-out' sign, while his other was behind his back probably holding up Gumball. The white denim covered legs were wrapped tightly around Marshall's waist and a pink arm was slung around his chest, hugging him close so his cheek pressed against the king's. Gumball's other arm was stretched over Marshall's shoulder in his own 'rock-out sign'. The picture reminded her of the rectangle, still snuggled up in her hat, it had the same kind of warm energy radiating from it. While Gumball studied the picture, Fionna studied his face. His eyes were soft, moving from side to side as if he were reading something. His lips twitched, like he was gong to smile, but then remembered something?

"Where did you get this?"

"What made this stop?" She asked in return. She had proof that the two men were once close, and it just made her even more curious as to what made that change. A loud ringing breaks the silenece and Gumball turns away, grabbing an oven mitt to take the goods out of the oven. They were some kind of red cookies, Fionna couldn't remember what the prince had called them, but she does remember the excited look he made while preparing the ingredients. 

"We can leave once these cool. Could you pass me that piping bag?" Gumball asked pointing a plastic bag filled with white icing. He gave a quiet happy sigh as she put the picture down, and walked over with the bag.

"It's not too early anymore?" 

"No, it is, but he wouldn't mind as much because these are his favorite." Gumball gave a soft smile sniffing the freshly baked sweets, "Red velvet with cream cheese." 

He gave the last cookie a few white lines, before standing back to admire the cookies. Gumball was humming again as he continued cleaning up, she had been debating whether she should say what she had been thinking lately. She didn't want him to shut her out again, or make him too uncomfortable because she couldn't let go of a subject. It was when the prince began packing the cookies up in a plastic container that she couldn't hold it in any longer. "You know a lot about MarMar." She said as casually as she could while also sneaking a cookie. Her eyes widen at the sweet taste of the cookie, she would have to stop herself from sneaking more of these delicious things. She notices that Gumball has stopped humming and she bites her lip. The prince gives a half shrug, and her shoulders drop from the tense position she didn't realize that she was holding. "I guess that's what happens when you have lived for hundreds of years, you get to learn about the people around you." 

Fionna laughs at the answer, and nudges the prince as they make their way out of the castle. "How old are you?" The prince smiles back to eh girl nudging her slightly, causing her to trip over a root. The prince apologized profusely, rushing to where she had tumbled. Fionna on the other hand, recognized the root. It was one that the prince had used to make medicine once. She looked up at him, her bang falling into her eyes. This was her chance to impress the prince by showing him that she actually does pay attention to the activities that they do together. "Hey did you notice-" She stopped when Gumball's hand came into her view. She had thought that he was going to help her up, and stood on her own, but the had kept coming. Gumball gently swept her bang to the side, tucking it back into her hat, so that he could properly see her eyes. He had a focused look on his face until moving his had back to give her a smile. "Did I notice what?" 

"N-Nevermind, it wasn't important." She blushed again turning away from the prince and pretending to stare off into the distance over the hills

"Are you sure Fi-"

"Yep, it-it was nothing. We can leave now."

Gumball looked her over once more before nodding to her. He called for the Morrow and the giant bird swooped down with a startling screech. As they boarded the bird, Fionna took this time to touch where the prince had his hand inside her hat. She told herself that she was just checking on Marshall's rectangle, making sure that it hadn't fallen out during her tumble, but she didn't believe a single word. She sat close behind the prince, making sure she gave the bird enough space to flap its wings. Hey it made sense to her. When the two arrived at the entrance, the giant falcon lowered to let them off Fionna pet the Marrow in thanks as Gumball told it to be on stand by for when they're ready to leave. The Marrow nodded, 'accidently' hitting the prince in the head with it's wing as it rose from its squatted position.

"Thank you, you may leave." Gumball shoved the bird playfully

"They hate getting their feet wet." The prince explained as they carefully and quietly made their way through the nearly dark, drippy cave. When the pair reached the door, Fionna gently shoved Gumball towards the door to knock. She figured that since he had the vampire's favorite snack in his hand, he should be the one to knock. The gummy prince cautiously raised his fist to the door, taking a breath in to calm his raging nerves. Fionna bounces on the balls of her feet beside him, looking from the door back to the prince.

"Come on Peeg, knock already!" She smiled

The prince nodded, letting the breath out before gently tapping his knuckles to the door three times. A beat passed and he knocked again louder this time. When minutes pass by with no answer, Fionna believes that Gumball has never had to wake the sleeping king before. She took over, banging her fist until there were bumping noises and a loud yell coming from inside. 

"Stop it already! I'm coming!"

Gumball quickly but gently takes the girl's wrist into his palm, stopping her from knocking again. Fionna rushes behind the prince, hiding a grin, not wanting to deal with the angry vampire on her day off. A loud rumbling groan comes from the other side of the door, and soon the door slams open banging harshly into the chair placed behind it revealing an unhappy Marshall Lee. 

"What do you **WANT?!** " The vampire hissed, his voice was a roar. As he bared his vicious growing fangs at them, his jaw unhinged itself and his forked snake-like tongue flapped wildly. His blood-red eyes were locked on his friends and heavy with sleep. The hands at either side of the door arch threatened to break the wood there unless the vampire controlled himself. While the grin fell from Fionna's face, Gumball only rolled his eyes as if he has seen this act a million times before. 

"Oh hush you, we brought snacks." The prince said shoving the plastic container into the king's exposed stomach. Marshall lets out an 'oomf' as the hard plastic meets his bare stomach. He sniffs the air as his face returns to normal. 

"You made me cookies?" He asks taking the container into his own hands as the red glow fades from his eyes returning to their normal forest green color. He opens the container and gets a deeper sniff before raising his eyes to look at the prince. Not even breaking eye contact, the vampire takes a cookie out of the container and holds it in front of his mouth before taking a big bite out of it. He makes a noise of approval, that makes the prince turn red immediately. 

"Yeah we did Marshy, are they good?" Fionna cheers making Gumball jump and the king to nearly choke. This was one of the rare times where she could witness the vampire actually eat food. She was proud that she had made cookies that were good enough for Marshall to actually eat instead of just drain. 

"Uh yeah, thanks Fi, they're really good." 

Gumball snorts before making his way into the house, Fionna bounces after him quickly. Marshall Lee smiles softly in the doorway before finishing the cookie. "Okay, I guess you guys can stay." He says kicking the door closed and floating over to the couch. As soon as Marshall places the cookies on the table next to the couch, Fionna takes a couple into her hand. She flops over the arm of the couch, stealing the seat next to Gumball before Marshall could get it. The vampire ruffles her hat in revenge and she giggles pushing his hands away. "Oh that reminds me Marsh!" The girl reaches into her hat and pulls out the rectangle handing it to the vampire king. He takes it and looks at it. 

"Thanks dude, I've been looking everywhere for my wallet. You're a lifesaver Fi." 

There was a loud gasp and Marshall Lee and Fionna turned quickly to see the prince had his hands around his face. He was mumbling something to himself, and Marshall Lee floats a bit higher to get a better look at him. "What's wrong Bubba?" Marshall asked worry taking over his facial features. The prince lifts his head, looking into the two concerned filled faces. 

"I left the punch!" He sighs, "I'm sorry, I had made punch but I-I left it."

"Is that all?" Marshall asked, "It's alright GumGum, I have drinks."

The prince raised an eyebrow at the king, and Marshall held up his hands with a smile on his face. "Don't worry they're 'kid friendly'. Well, some of them."

"Can I pick a movie?" Fionna asked rolling off the couch in front of the pile of old tapes lying on the floor

"Knock yourself out, just pick from the PG pile." The older man shrugged, stretching as he floating off the couch, "You guys want those sodas? Or some popcorn?" 

"I'm fine, but I'm going to go freshen up a bit." The prince said

"Aw come on Marsh! I don't need PG-13 movies! I fight _literal monsters_ daily. I'm sure I can handle any movie you've got." Fionna groaned crossing her arms and throwing the vampire a challenging look. She did not like to be underestimated.

"I doubt that, but I have no PG-13 movies. It's PG's safe pile, you know, cause he can't handle scary movies." He said softly before floating off towards the kitchen, "I'm making popcorn!" 

_'Wow, that's really thoughtful of Marshal Lee.'_ Fionna thought as she rummaged through the old dusty tapes labelled 'PG'. None of the titles were very eye-catching, until she reached the bottom of the pile. It was a tape with a hand written title, _My Eternal Pain_ , in what seemed to be Marshall's hand writing. She put the tape in as sizzling hot grease and humming could be heard coming from the kitchen. She just wanted to get a preview of the movie to make sure it wasn't anything too sappy. Her eyes widened as a familiar voice poured through the television's speakers, she knew it anywhere, it was Gumball's voice. 

_"Marshall Lee, I'm here, wake up." He said softly as the camera slowly shifted up from the floor, to an empty bed, before finally settling on a sleeping Marshall Lee who floated above the mattress. From the way that the screen was angled, you could tell that the person holding the camera was sitting. The blanket was crumpled up on the floor, and pillows were strewn all across the bed. The camera rested on the sleeping figure for a little while more, before Gumball tried again. "Marshall, come on you promised to take me to my first concert. I brought the camera like you asked. So I can, and I quote _'Document the best moment of my life!'_ " _

_"I'm up." The vampire groaned softly, sitting upright and sinking down slowly until his skin meet the sheet covered mattress._

_"Good because you told me to come by early, so you could fix my clothes. I don't truly understand why my clothes are wrong."_

_"Nothings _wrong_ Gumball, they're just not _right_ for the scene." Marshall said as he floated off towards the bathroom to get himself ready_

_The camera angle changed as Gumball stood and walked to the vampire's living room, placing the camera on top of the television set. He was wearing bright pink dress pants and a darker pink button-up shirt, that were way too formal for a concert. He headed towards the door, out of sight of the camera, and returned with a basket in his hand bringing it with him to the couch. "Hey, are you hungry? I had a meeting at Breakfast Prince's kingdom, and I brought some back." He grinned_

_"Marshall Lee poked his head out of the bathroom to look at the prince with a mock-suspicious look. "Why are you being so nice? What'd you bring me the chocolate covered toilet?" Marshall asked_

_Gumball laughed and Marshall smiled watching him. Gumball shook his head before opening the basket. "No need to worry, I didn't bring anything I wouldn't eat myself. I am just as willing to make this friendship work as you are."_

_"Friends? Don't get ahead of yourself Gumbutt, you're just trying to get me to sign some stupid documents." He stuck his tongue out, "Come on, let's get you rockified, don't want you embarrassing yourself in front of my friends." He teased_


	3. Popcorn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fionna hears a familiar tune. Marshall Lee brings out the popcorn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry guys, I had mistitled the last chapter. I did write an epilogue (of sorts) too, but I didn't think it was good enough. Let me know if you want it and I'll type it right up.

The sizzling sound of hot oil had stopped long ago, and the scent had wafted towards the living room, but there was no sign of Marshall Lee or the bowl of popcorn. Fionna could hear faint talking coming from the kitchen and then the crisp _pop_ of a soda being opened. She couldn't focus on them too long because she was anxious for the next scene to play. She was finally going to see first-hand the frenemies' life before her. She turned the volume down in case they could hear from the kitchen and try to turn it off.

_The camera cut off, leaving the screen black and the room quiet, but not for long. Another video soon popped up, the tune of a very familiar song flooded the speakers. The camera was zoomed in on gray denim before slowly panning up to show Marshall Lee once again floating above his bed. He was strumming softly, eyes closed in concentration as he cradled his axe bass in his arms. He wore a dark purple tee, gray thigh length shorts, and his lack of shoes proved that he didn't plan on going out. The twos' wardrobes were clearly mingling the more time that they spent together._

_"What's that you're playing? New song?"_

_Gumball's voice broke through the notes, causing the king to jump slightly. He opened one eye, looking over to the other male before closing it with a slight grin. He was pretending to be unbothered but in reality his undead heart was going a mile a minute._

_"I thought the camera was a one time thing dude."_

_"Hm? I'm just being annoying like any regular best friend."_

_You could hear the click of a smile behind the camera, before the frame shifted up and down with a shrug. Marshall Lee stretched back in the air, giving his fingers a break, and turning over to watch the pink prince. He raised an eyebrow, before bringing a hand up to his mouth with a mock gasp._

_"Best friends? Don't you think you're moving a bit fast there GumGum? What would my friends say if I was running around with a goody two shoes who is _literally_ made of sugar behind their backs?" Marshall asked sticking his tongue out at the prince. There was another camera shrug, and the room went quiet. Marshall slowly started strumming again, looking away from the prince to focus on the vibrating strings. _

_"I'm just strumming. Not even sure if there will be lyrics."_

_"If you ever do write any lyrics, do let me know, I feel as though I would be able to groove with this."_

_Marshall Lee looked to the gummy man for a beat before bursting out into a loud laugh. You could tell that by now Gumball was blushing with embarrassment and giving an awkward smile._

_"Will do your highness, we could _groove_ together."_

_The screen fades to black once again, but as usual the next video wasn't very far behind. It was a noisy scene, and Marshall Lee was standing on the stage. A mic in front of him and his axe around his neck. Bright spot lights were shining on him and the rest of his band as the darkness swallowed the rest of the world._

"Did you decide on a-" Gumball froze in his tracks when he heard the song playing through the speakers. The same tune played loudly, but the softness of Marshall's voice seemed to drown it out. Fionna gasped because she knew this song, but the lyrics were different, sweeter, softer. She turned finally noticing the other presence in the room. The prince's face was as white as the powdered sugar he uses to dry his hands. This was the song that Marshall had sang when the door-lord came and stole their things Well the melody was the same, but those bitter lyrics were nothing compared to what she was hearing at the moment. She turned her head back to the screen to watch Marshall's performance, swallowing down a lump forming in her throat. This song was too sweet, too pure, too much. It was like he was pouring his heart out to someone, but Marshall Lee wasn't like that. That's when it happened, Marshall's eyes meet with the camera, giving a nervous smile and staring deeply. The chorus started and a shutter of breath was heard from behind the camera and then an echo from behind Fionna.

"Hey popcorn's read- oh that's not good." 

_The song began to slow down, before coming to an end. The crowd cheered, and the camera shook as it was removed from the prince's hands. Purple hands covered the camera before focusing on the Gumball's face. His hands covered his mouth and his eyes were wide. The camera panned back to the vampire king who was slowly making his way off of the stage. As another band member thanked the audience for coming, Marshall Lee took the long route towards the prince instead of flying overhead. It looked as if he were steadying his breathing and rubbing the palms of his hands on his jeans. When he finally reached the prince the camera unsteadily zoomed in and out of focus before showing the two clearly. The king avoided eye contact before bringing a hand up to scratch at the back of his neck._

_"So, uh, what did you think?_ "

_"I don't think I understand-"_

_"Wanna be boyfriends?" The anticipation was clearly eating at the king as he kicked the ground below them_

_"Boyfriends? But what about your friends?"_

_"Who cares about them?"_

_Gumball stammers over an answer before grabbing Marshall's face and bringing him into a deep kiss. Cheers erupting from the remaining crowd started by Lumpy Space Prince who threw his hand with the camera up showing the stars before letting out an 'oh glob' before putting the kissing pair back in frame._

Hands swiftly covered Fionna's eyes, censoring her from the ongoing kiss fest. She jumped at the sudden motion, jerking her head back before remembering where she was. Gumball's hands covered her eyes, his usually calming sweet scent burned her nostrils and made her dizzy. The loud cries of a baby sounded throughout the room making her ears ring. Light humming and cooing could be heard, trying to soothe the bundle of noise. 

"What the-"

"She's seen enough don't you think?" 

"Right." 

The sound of the tape being ejected cut off the crying. Marshall Lee rolled his eyes as he ejected the tape, then turned around to face the pair. The prince removed his hands from the girls face, wringing them together as he looked from girl to king to carpet. 

"Sorry Fionna, you just- you weren't meant to see that."

"So, you and Marshall Lee were like boyfriend and girlfriend, but without the girl?" The innocent teen asked looking back and forth between the prince and the king. The room was silent as the two avoided her gaze. Marshall Lee kept sneaking glances at the gummy prince and the teen girl, but Gumball kept his eyes on the carpeted floor. Fionna looked down because she knew that she wasn't going to get any answers. She gave a small sigh, covering it with a fake yawn as she stood up from the itchy green carpet. "I-I think I'm gonna head home, I'm getting tired." 

."Fionna wait-" 

She didn't know whose voice called out for her as she walked out of the door, but she didn't care enough to find out right then. Her emotions and thoughts began to rampage with the newfound information making her head spin. The girl begins running, trying to escape the feeling of hot tears trailing down her cheeks and the hard, burning lump in her throat making it harder to breathe. Light cries fall from her lips as scenes from the tape replayed in her head: the smiles, the looks, the kiss. It was all too much. As she reaches the end of the cave, her legs give out. She lands on her knees in a grassy field, letting the tears roll down her cheeks, and biting her lip to hold back whimpers. She sat down in the tall grass, letting the wind wrap her in a hug and the warmth of sun dry her tears.

"I'm so stupid." She whispered

"You're not stupid."

Fionna jumped from the sudden hand on her shoulder and the shade on her face. It was Marshall Lee, of course it was. The girl had learned that Marshall Lee was actually better at reading emotions and more comforting than the prince was. How was a self proclaimed 'bad boy' much sweeter than a literal piece of candy? He gave a soft grunt as he plopped onto the grassy field. The umbrella moves and the sunlight rushes into her eyes causing her to blink and a few unshed tears to fall.

"You're not stupid Fionna. You're the brightest, bravest, sweetest girl I've ever known." 

"I just-" She stops herself, letting out a sigh to stop the wobbling of her voice. She sniffled softly and looked up to the pale man. He gave her a soft smile in return, and she turned her head sharply. She wasn't ready to see that smile aimed at her. Fionna wrapped her arms around her knees, resting her cheek on one, staring out into the field. "I just thought you guys liked me." 

"We do like you-"

"No, you like each other!" She said loudly, throwing her arms at gesturing as if the proof was right in front of them

"What do you mean Fionna? We like you too."

"Yeah, but you don't _like_ me like you _liked_ Gumball. I'm just some kid to you." She finished turning her head down to hide her eyes with her knees

"Woah! That's a lot of likes." The vampire flinched as if the word was attacking him. He sent her a sly smile, but it melted away when she turned to look at him. Her wet eyes glared at him filled with hurt and sadness. The king looked away from the girl, but could fill her eyes bore into the side of his head.

"Be serious."

He gave a little sigh, and stared straight towards the sun as he thought. It was a bit lower now, but it wasn't setting yet. The two hadn't been there long before the girl decided to run and Marshall hadn't stayed long enough to know what the prince did. The blowing of the wind picked up speed in their silence, whipping the man's hair back and he closed his eyes. "You're right. I don't like you like I liked Gumball." 

She put her head down in defeat and watched the grass dance in the wind. Marshall gave a quick side glance to the girl to make sure she was still listening and not ready to jump up. 

"I was in love with Gumball...kinda still am. We were together for a long time, and a love like we had isn't easy to get over. At least not for me." He switches the arms he was holding the umbrella with and gave a soft swallow. The girl snuck a look at the king but got stuck on the heavy emotion written on his face. She openly stared at the green eyes, now watery with his own tears and shining brightly from the sun rays. He closes them before raising his knees to his chest and letting his head fall back. "We-I thought we were going to be together forever. We had gotten our own place together and spent almost every moment together. We were happy."

"Why are you telling me this?" 

"Then we found a baby." He ignored her and reached into the pocket of the loose sleep pants he wore, pulling out the wallet Fionna had given him. He placed it in front of her feet, waiting until she grabbed it to continue. "We called her Sunny, because of her golden hair, sky blue eyes, and radiant gummy smile. She was always smiling, it was so easy taking care of her." 

Fionna looked at the picture as the vampire told the story of his past. Her eyebrows furrowed as the thoughts ran around her head. Why hadn't she thought of this when she first saw the pictures? Her head was beginning to hurt and her heart felt as though it were going to jump out of her chest. 

"Until it wasn't. No matter how hard we tried, we couldn't keep it together. We argued a lot. I thought we were ready, looking back now we obviously weren't but, I wanted a family so bad that I ignored what I had right in front of me. All those years didn't give me maturity, I still act the age I look."

"But my parents-"

"We had you first. You're not just some kid, you were our kid." He smiled, but then sadness took over again, "Then we lost you. I lost you. That's when our relationship fell apart. Gumball wanted it to go back to how it was, but I wanted to find you. It was my fault. I thought you were napping, and closed my eyes for a _second_ and you were gone."

It's quiet again and she looks away as he opens his eyes, and holds his head up straight. He looks to her and gives her a soft smile, before reaching a hand out and tugging a strand of her hair out of her hat and twirling it around his finger. He lets out a sigh as he looks into her big blue eyes. "Then I found you again, and I was so happy. I thought we could be a family again. But you were so grown up, and making your own decisions. You didn't need me swooping in and telling you what to do."

Fionna stared into the man's sincere eyes for a while, then turned her head away from his hand. She laid on her back in the tall grass, fully escaping the umbrella's shadow. She looked deeply into the sky and gave her own quiet sigh. 

"Yeah, you're right, my parents were awesome, but they're dead now. I don't need another set to tell me when to go to bed." She joked keeping a careful eye on the king, "But I could use a friend to tell me stories of great adventures." 

"I can do that." 

"You already do." She punched him softly in the shoulder

The two smiled at each other before turning to the blue sky to watch the scatter of clouds roll pass. He pulled her into a tight one-armed hug and she allowed it, leaning her head on his shoulder. He snagged off her hat as the wind picked up again, enjoying the long golden locks swaying with the wind. 

"We're gonna be okay."

"Yeah."

**Author's Note:**

> Finally finished! Well almost, there is an epilogue if you want. Just let me know and I'll type it up. 
> 
> Also let me know if there are any spelling errors, I proofread it but two minds are better than one.  
> Thank you all so much for your support!


End file.
